Melody
by cotton-n-candy
Summary: night before ritsuka's 16th birthday. soubi has orders to follow, no matter how much it will hurt both of them...and what is it about that soft melody...? pretty bad at summary's, but trust me, it's a great story. i'm actually proud of it! D


_**Melody**_

DISCLAIMERS- Unfortunately, we do not own Loveless. It belongs to Yun Kouga. This is a FANFICTION. I shouldn't have to explain it. --

REMEMBER- Cotton-n-Candy is TWO PEOPLE. Yeah... Kay, EnJoY!!

"Soubi..." Ritsuka said warningly, as the man leaned closer.

Soubi showed no expression as he put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"What are you doing?! Soubi!" He shouted, as he was pushed onto the soft bed.

"I'm sorry... Ritsuka..." Soubi whispered in a pained voice.

The boy blinked.

"S-Sorry? For what? Soubi..." The older man proceeded in his actions, all the while wearing a painfully apathetic expression.

Soubi kissed Ritsuka tenderly, at the same time undoing his pants.

When they pulled apart the neko boy was blushing fiercly and panting for breath.

"Soubi... Stop..." His face now grim, Soubi replied, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that, Rit-Chan... Please just cooperate. I would like to..." His voice trailed off.

_Get this over with..._

Traces of worry were now lining Ritsuka's face.

"W-What are you talking about Soubi...?"

"Do you love me enough to... allow me to take your ears, Rit-Chan...?" the somber man questioned.

Said boy sighed in relief.

"Is that it, Soubi? It's about _this_ again?" He asked, awaiting the other's answer with an ironic smile.

That smile wavered, and disappeared completely when Soubi looked away in an ashamed manner.

"S-Soubi..." The cat-like boy struggled to sit up, but the man's strong hold kept him down.

"Soubi I order you... to let me go. _Now_." Ritsuka said boldly, hiding his fear.

"I can't." He replied in a low tone.

"Sou-" Soubi cut him off with a soft kiss.

"Please forgive me in advance for this... Ritsuka..."

Ritsuka wore a look of pure horror as Soubi pulled off his pants, then his own.

"I'm sorry... I want this to be as painless as possible for you. Please..."

"Soubi, no! What are you thinking?!"

Without a response, soubi solemnly forced the younger one's legs apart.

"Soubi! No... I'm not ready... P-Please..."

Tears brimmed the corners of Ritsuka's eyes and betrayal etched into the shadows of his face.

Soon, though, it was all replaced by a shrill scream filling the small room.

Soubi was fully inside of the younger.

Pain and regret shone in his eyes when he heard Ritsuka's shallow, helpless whimpers.

"W-why...?"

That was the only question the teen could manage.

After all those years... After he had finally begun to trust that man... After countless whispers of 'I love you' and soft pecks...

"Because... I was ordered to..."

Shock filled every inch of his body and mind. What the Hell did that mean?!

Seimei... he wouldn't... would he?

"Seimei told me that... if you hadn't lost your ears by fifteen, I was to take them..."

But Ritsuka had no time to fully comprehend this before pain shot through his back again.

Soubi pounded in and out of the teen, not able to help but enjoy the pleasure it brought him.

All the while the teen struggled not to let his tears fall. Not yet...

And soon, he as well let out a few soft moans.

The older man kept his eyes closed, unable to look at the face of the innocent he was stripping the very innocence from.

After what seemed like forever, Soubi spilled his warm seeds into the boy, a low moan escaping his lips.

Soubi slowly pulled out of the now shaking teen.

The naked Ritsuka formed into a small ball, tears now streaming down his face.

"Ritsuka..." Soubi reached his hand out to carress the teens face.

Ritsuka suddenly smacked the long haired man's hand away.

"Ritsuka... I'm so sor-"

"Don't! J-Just go away Soubi!" Ritsuka sobbed more.

Soubi wrapped his arms around the now broken boy's body.

"N-No!! Let me go! Don't... Don't touch me!" Ritsuka screamed with all his might.

"I HATE YOU SOUBI! GO AWAY! THAT'S AN ORDER!" The boy said in between sobs.

"As you wish..." Soubi released his hold on Ritsuka and quickly put his clothing on.

The man held a sorrowful expression as he spoke the last three words before they departed.

"I'm so sorry..."

Then he was gone, and Ritsuka was alone.

Later that night, Soubi snuck secretly in Ritsuka's quiet room, through the window.

In his right arm, clutched tightly, was a small, square music box.

He saw the boy sleeping peacefully between the sheets and sighed softly.

Placing the item gently on Ritsuka's nightstand, he whispered a goodbye.

"Happy Birthday, Ritsuka..."

Then he disappeared, for good, out the window and into the still, void night.

The sun broke through Ritsuka's window, and he slowly opened his eyes.

As he sat up, his mind raced through the previous night's events.

Just as the boy was about to break down again, he noticed something different about his room.

There on his nightstand sat a gorgeous, pale yellow, almost white, music box, with painted blue butterflies on it.

"Who's this from...? Butterflies... Soubi...?"

Ritsuka picked up the box gently and wound it up.

A soft melody rung from it.

It played such a beautiful melody, that Ritsuka sat for a few seconds, just focusing on the sound.

Snapping back to reality, the boy opened the box, revealing a folded note.

He opened it and read slowly.

**_Dear Ritsuka-chan_**

**_I understand. I shall obey this order, if no other. _**

**_You may not ever be able to forgive me, and I don't blame you. I am so greatly ashamed of myself for what I have done to you._**

**_I simply cannot live with this sin. _**

**_Though my soul has been tainted with the darkness of regret, my love for you shall always carry on._**

**_I wish you all the best._**

**_I hope you can finally move on and live your life without me standing in your way._**

**_Skidyo, Ritsuka._**

**_-Soubi_**

The neko's hands shook uncontrobally as tears filled his eyes and ran down his pale cheeks.

The trembling boy's loud sobs mixed together with the beautiful sound of the music box.

"You idiot... I love you so much..."

-End-


End file.
